


The 'no' in snow

by butterfly_with_wings



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, agatha is lesbian jesus, but what the hell, cuz im a sucker for those, i guess, maybe more of a, probobly really ooc, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings
Summary: Unknown number: Somebody call the cops, because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!Si the sun: Do I know you?Unknown number: Well is sure hope so, you’re my boyfriend DarrenSi the sun: You should look who your texting dude, i aint your boyfriendUnknown number: you’re*Si the sun: What?Unknown number: You spelled you’re wrongSi the sun: Get off my back______________________________________________________________One day Simon get a message from an unknown number, they get to know each other through the guys stupid pickup lines, and Simon absolutely hates it (He secretly loves it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this fic is, i just felt inspired

**_Unknown number:_ ** _Somebody call the cops, because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _Do I know you?_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _Well is sure hope so, you’re my boyfriend Darren_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _You should look who your texting dude, i aint your boyfriend_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _you’re*_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _What?_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _You spelled you’re wrong_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _Get off my back_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _Actually i don’t think i want to_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _Seriously dude, i dont know you, go talk to your boyfriend_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _You are a random guy on the internet, why should i listen to you?_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _Omg you are driving me insane_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _I didnt sigh up for this_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _You just texted me and now i cant get rid of u :(_

 

 **_Unknown Number:_ ** _It’s sign_

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _And if you really dont wanna talk to me, you could just stop texting back_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _You know what, i actually think ill do tht_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _You are very bad at spelling_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _Back off, you trick ass bitch_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _I bet youre a really posh person_

 **_Si the son:_ ** _Who doesnt even understand slang_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _It isn't slang though_

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _it’s just bad spelling_

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _And you’re really doing well in not texting me back_

 

 ** _Si the sun:_** _Well it would work better if you would just_ _text ya bf instead_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _What would your bf say if he saw you texting another guy_

 

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _He doesn't need to know baby_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _ok that was the last straw_

 

 _Change_ **_Unknown number_ ** _to_ **_Creepy dude who won't leave me alone_ **

**_Accept_** **_or    decline_ **

 

 **_Creepy dude who won’t leave me alone:_ ** _Awe come on, i was just joking_

 **_Creepy dude who won’t leave me alone:_ ** _Also this is a very long name_

 **_Creepy dude who won’t leave me alone:_ ** _change it_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _you cant tell me what to do_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _youre not my dad_

 

 **_Creepy dude who won’t leave me alone:_ ** _Plz bby, i don’t like the name :(_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _ok fine_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _I’ll change it_

 

 _Change_ **_Creepy dude who won’t leave me alone_ ** _to_ **_Creep_ **

**_Accept_      ** **_or    decline_ **

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _there, you happy now_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _also stop calling me baby_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _you have a boyfriend_

 

 **_Creep:_ ** _This isn’t better_

 **_Creep:_ ** _if i stop calling you baby will you change my name?_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _No_

 

 **_Creep:_ ** _:(_

 **_Creep:_ ** _plz_

 

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _im gonna go_

 **_Si the sun:_ ** _i wont talk to you later_

  
**_Creep:_ ** _:(_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this ended out being pretty boring, i'll try and do it better

**_Creep:_ ** _ I know you're busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list? _

_ read 8.15 _

**_Creep:_ ** _ Awe come on, i can see you read that _

**_Creep:_ ** _ Hellooo? _

**_Creep:_ ** _ Come on plz answer _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ what do u want? _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ i have stuff to do and friends to talk to _

 

**_Creep:_ ** _ Plz change my name  |ω･`) _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Fine (；一ω一||) _

 

_ Change  _ **_Creep_ ** _ to  _ **_Stranger_ **

**_Accept_ ** **_or     decline_ **

 

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Really? _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ This isn’t better _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ it really is  _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ you are just a stranger  _

 

**_Stranger:_ ** _ ok what do you wanna know about me then _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ so i won’t be a stranger anymore _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ whats your favourite vine? _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ what do your boyfriend say to you texting me _

**_Si the snow:_ ** _ Bc really you have no reason to text me _

**_Si the snow:_ ** _ like at all _

 

**_Stranger:_ ** _ ok first off, wtf  _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ who has a favourite vine _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ and Darren hasn't been texting me lately _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ that was why i tried to text him something sweet _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ but then i texted you instead _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ ok so first off, dont even think about disrespecting vine ever again _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Rip vine 2k19 _

 

**_Stranger:_ ** _ I meant who can chose a favourite vine _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ And second off _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Oh, nevermind then _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ But second off, your boyfriend though _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Oof, he doesnt sound that nice _

 

**_Stranger:_ ** _ He isn't really important to you _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Or to me _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ I don't even know why I’m in a relationship with him anymore _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Forget that, i don’t even know why I’m telling you this _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Aw… Dude what’s your name? _

 

**_Stranger:_ ** _ Why do you care anyways _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ ….. _

**_Stranger:_ ** _ It’s Baz   _

 

_ Change _ **_Stranger_ ** _ to  _ **_Bazzy boi_ **

**_Accept_ ** **_or     Decline_ **

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Ok so that relationship does not sound good _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ you should take care of that Baz _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Also Baz! what kind of name is that _

 

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ Baz is what I like being called _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ My real name is ridiculous  _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ And would you stop with the stupid names _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ My name is baz _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ Sure thing Bazzy _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ your name can’t be worse than mine though _

 

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ What’s your ridiculous name do you have then Si? _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ I’ll tell you, if you tell me first _

 

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ Deal Si _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ So my name is Baz  _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _  But you can call me anytime _

 

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ really baz, i was trying to be sentimental and all _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ But you just had to pull this BS _

**_Si the sun:_ ** _ im leaving _

 

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ Nooooo don’t go _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ I guess you really left, huh? _

**_Bazzy boi:_ ** _ Well bye then Si, see ya _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna leave a comment, i would love it. I like reading comments


End file.
